William's Family
by rach2322
Summary: Summary: Oliver promised William he would always be there for him, but William was right. It's not something Oliver can control. Oliver thinks he knows something that may ease his sons mind. This is my solution to Oliver's problem.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the family

William's Family

 **Summary: Oliver promised William he would always be there for him, but William was right. It's not something Oliver can control. Oliver thinks he knows something that may ease his sons mind. This is my solution to Oliver's problem.**

Oliver was sure he was doing the right thing but it didn't make him any less tense as he entered the Arrow cave with William. Felicity and Curtis were at the computers, Wild Dog and Dinah were sparing whilst John and Quentin were speaking quietly in the corner. They all came to the centre when they saw William and Oliver.

"I don't understand, why have you brought me down here?" William asked a touch of anger in his voice.

"Well..." Oliver replied "You were right, I mightn't always be able to be here for you. But that doesn't mean you don't have a family."

Felicity and Curtis looked excited, Dinah just looked confused. Oliver looked around at everyone before continuing. "William, this is Team Arrow. When I lost my mum and Dad I thought I didn't have any family left except for Thea. But then I met these people and they became part of my family and I want you to understand that they're here for you just as much as I am." For a bunch of tough men Quentin, John and Wild dog actually looked close to tears.

William looked suspicious for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Felicity hopped up in that moment and bounded over. "Of course we're sure." she smiled. "I already upgraded your phone, it has all our numbers, 100 percent coverage and the best software ever!"

Oliver smiled as the blonde got overly enthused talking about tech. Oliver his hand on William's shoulder.

"Oh and there is one other thing." Felicity looked really excited then. "I may have put a few extra numbers in your phone".

William scrolled through his contacts. "Who's Barry Al...?"

Before William could finish his sentence there was a whoosh and yellow lightning filled the Arrow Cave. Suddenly Barry Allen was standing front of William.

"Hi I'm Barry Allen. I'm the flash."

William was speechless.

"Felicity" growled Oliver warningly "What did you?"

"Well..." Began Felicity fiddling with her glasses. "You said put all the Team Arrow members in Williams's phone right?"

"Right"

"Well I may have added a few more."

"How many more?"

The lift opened again and the rest of team Flash came out, followed by team Legends, team Supergirl, Vixen, Kendra, Roy and Thea. Oliver and William both gaped at the sheer number of heroes both caped and not standing in front of them.

"Well." Felicity said. "You wanted to show William he had a family and like it or not, they all wanted to help.

"Yeah Ollie" chimed in Barry. "Were your family."

"This one awesomely big family!" Gushed Curtis and Cisco simultaneously.

Author's note. This is my first Arrow fan fic I have tried to make it lighter. Put a little bit of family and security into Oliver and William's lives. Originally I was only going to do team Arrow. Then I thought, even though it's mostly only in crossovers, Oliver's family is a lot bigger than that. I apologise if it's too non canon and out of sync with the current series. Also I do not own Arrow or any other show. I have no beta all mistakes are my own. Please read and review. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: the Flash

**CHAPTER 2**

The first person William rang was Barry, it made sense in a way. Barry was the Flash, William's favourite superhero from Central City. He's also the fastest man alive, so logically he could get to William quickly if he needed it.

William tapped Barry's name and initiated the call. Barry answered immediately. "Hi William, do you need something?"

"Um…" Suddenly William didn't know what to say.

"Hang on" Barry replied, "I've got your location, I'm coming."

"Um, no really," but Barry had already ended the call.

William barely had time to comprehend that he had actually called the Flash before there was a sonic boom, lightning and Barry was standing in front of him.

'Hi William' Barry greeted.

William stood stock still unsure what to do faced with one of his heroes. Barry looked at William quizzically, there didn't seem to be any immediate danger. The pair were standing outside what appeared to be William's school."

"So what do you need William?" Barry prompted. The boy blinked quickly, then looked a little guilty.

"N-Nothing" he mumbled I just wanted to meet the Flash again.

Barry smiled her wasn't too fussed, William was a good kid, he didn't blame him for wanting to meet his idols. After all Barry was the same with his idols in science.

"How about I give you a lift home" William looked over the moon at the idea. So Barry picked him up and the disappeared in a Flash, reappearing seconds later at William's home.

"That was so cool!" William exclaimed. Barry grinned back, then he looked around the apartment was empty. He knew Oliver was busy being mayor. When he asked William he found the Raisa was out and not expected back for several hours.

"I'm not used to being here on my own," William said.

Barry offered to stick around for a while and hang out, apparently Central city was quiet that day.

When Oliver let himself in over two hours later he found Barry explaining William's science homework and William was hanging on every word.

 **I know it's short but it's just a taste of how these little chapters could work. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. I'm overwhelmed by the sheer response this story had received so far. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
